


Didko

by Maire1



Series: Lustereczko, powiedz przecie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, didko - Freeform, eldon styne - Freeform, mirror, slovian mythology
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Do tej pory nie potrafię pogodzić się ze śmiercią Charlie, więc w końcu postanowiłam ją uratować, zaprzęgając do tego lustro, słowiańskiego demona, a w tle - stęsknioną Gildę. A Eldon Styne niech się wypcha pakułami, nim go Dean zabije.





	Didko

Przyjaciele Winchesterów zawsze mają przerąbane, pomyślała Charlie, barykadując się w łazience z tabletem w objęciach. Dobrze chociaż, że nie była dziewczyną Sama, bo wtedy miałaby przerąbane podwójnie. Chociaż i tak miała. Blackbird Motel będzie jej ostatnim miejscem zameldowania, bo jak nic, nie wyjdzie z tego żywa. W dodatku pochowają ją jako Carrie Asimov. Nie najgorzej, ale wolałaby swoje prawdziwe imię – Celeste. Może napisze je szminką na lustrze. Ot, ostatnie życzenie skazańca. Jeśli zdąży, bo Eldon Styne właśnie dobijał się jak taran do lichych drzwi łazienki, które za chwilę rozlecą się w drzazgi.  
  
Dean kazał jej oddać tablet i ratować się za wszelką cenę, ale nie po to, na prośbę Sama, zgodziła się działać za jego plecami i odszyfrować Kodeks Nadii – a właśnie go odszyfrowała (bez irytującej Roweny zrzędzącej nad głową poszło szybciej), żeby teraz poddać się bez walki. Jakieś szanse w tym starciu miała, prawda? W końcu do tej pory sporo już przeszła, nie licząc hackowania, od role-playing po prawdziwą walkę wręcz. Osobiście utłukła Czarownicę z Oz obcasem czerwonego pantofelka i poradziła sobie w samym Oz – nie bez pomocy Dorotki (ach, Dorotka, tęskniła za nią). Była jak Mary Sue z tysiąca fanficków, jakie swojego czasu przeczytała. Poradzi sobie. To nic, że skubaniec był silniejszy i szybszy od większości ludzi. Jak to pachworkowy potwór. Rodzina Frankensteinów, dobre sobie… Rany boskie, jak Eldon ją zabije i Dean się o tym dowie, to chyba zabije Sama…  
  
Te i inne myśli przebiegały przez głowę Charlie, kiedy jednocześnie barykadowała drzwi łazienkową szafką (żałosne), wysyłała e-maila ze wskazówkami do odczytania Kodeksu na pocztę Sama (moose1983@gmail.com – serio?), poprawiała na sobie t-shirt z klaunem (by lepiej wyglądać w chwili śmierci) i wyszarpywała z kieszeni nóż Ka-Bar, z którego armia amerykańska była niezmiernie dumna, a Charlie – nieco mniej. Czuła, jakby stawała do starcia z rozjuszonym niedźwiedziem (po licznych przeszczepach) z plastikowym widelcem w ręku. Marne te szanse, oj, marne. Jak randomowego szturmowca na wybuchającej Gwieździe Śmierci, Cedryka stającego przed Voldemortem, czy Steve’a Trevora poświęcającego się dla Wonder Woman i ludzkości. Może jednak Rowena miała rację. Przyjaźń z Winchesterami groziła śmiercią.  
  
\- Hej, ruda! – wrzasnął Eldon zza drzwi, na chwilę przestając łomotać i skrobiąc drewno przy zamku jak bardzo głodny kornik. - Albo oddasz, co nie twoje, albo chodź tu i zażyj swoje lekarstwo.  
  
\- Sam zażyj – wymamrotała Charlie, oczyma wyobraźni widząc go stojącego u drzwi z wielką siekierą – miała nadzieję, że jednak nie miał siekiery, i łypiącego szalonym okiem jak Jack Torrence ze „Lśnienia”. Lubiła nawiązania kulturowe, ale niekoniecznie wtedy, gdy padały z ust antagonisty w zakrwawionej białej koszuli, któremu ledwo co doszyto nową rękę.  
  
\- Hej, ruda – powtórzył ktoś za jej plecami, więc odruchowo pisnęła i błyskawicznie odwróciła się na pięcie, w ramach samoobrony unosząc tablet (e-mail do Sama właśnie został uznany za wysłany) i nóż. Za jej plecami nie miało prawa być nikogo. Przez niewielkie okno łazienki przecisnąłby się co najwyżej szop pracz. Bardzo chudy. Bez puszystego ogona.  
  
Miała rację. W łazience prócz niej nie było nikogo. Jeszcze, bo za moment miał wpaść zacerowany Eldon Styne. Ale z owalnego lustra znad umywalki spoglądała na nią jej własna twarz, tyle, że okolona jasnymi włosami, i uśmiechała się szelmowsko.  
  
\- Wskakuj – zaproponowało odbicie, cofając się w głąb i wyciągając do niej rękę, obleczoną w kraciastą koszulę z podwiniętymi mankietami - identyczną, jaką miała na sobie. - Chodź ze mną, jeśli…  
  
\- Ani mi się waż powiedzieć „jeśli chcesz żyć” - wyrwało się Charlie. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, bliżej zabarykadowanych szafką drzwi, usiłując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.  
  
\- Ależ powiem – ochoczo podjął drapieżnie drapiący zamek Eldon, nieświadomy pojawienia się dziewczyny w lustrze. - Jeśli chcesz żyć, oddaj tablet. Widzisz? Powiedziałem! Oddawaj!  
  
\- Ja bym mu nie wierzyła – wyszeptało konspiracyjnie odbicie i ponaglająco machnęło dłonią. - Zabije cię, tak czy inaczej, a Winchesterowie znajdą twoje zakrwawione ciało w wannie. Byłem tam, widziałem to, więc… Dalej, przełaź, kochana.  
  
\- Ale jak? - spytała równie konspiracyjnie Charlie, wpatrując się w lustro wielkości tabletu, który przyciskała do piersi. Jako żywo przypomniała jej się scena z „Imperium kontratakuje”, kiedy Vader prosi Luke’a, by podał mu rękę. Niby którą miał mu podać, nawet, gdyby chciał – tę ucięta, czy tę, która kurczowo trzymał się drążka? Poczuła się podobnie. Styne na sterydach czy lusterko, powiedz przecie - wybór należy do ciebie. - I kim ty jesteś? Doppelgangerem? Bo w dwóch wersjach już żyłam… Alicją z Krainy Czarów? Diabłem z „Królowej Śniegu”? Bardzo miłą Krwawą Mary? Chińskim Człowiekiem z Lustra? Omamem?  
  
\- Długo tak zamierzasz dywagować? - spytała Charlie po drugiej stronie lustra, mająca tendencje do mówienia o sobie w rodzaju męskim, teatralnie przewracając oczyma. – I co ci to da, jak powiem, że jestem didko? Będziesz się nad tym zastanawiać, aż potwór Frankensteina tu wlezie i zaciuka cię na śmierć?  
  
\- Nadchodzę! - ryknął w tym samym momencie Eldon Styne, który za bardzo wczuł się w rolę. - Puk, puk, to ja – Zły Wilk. Dmuchnę, chuchnę i twój domek zdmuchnę. I zjem koźlątka.  
  
\- Świnki, jełopie – burknęła Charlie z niesmakiem, spojrzała z żalem na tablet i trzasnęła nim o róg wanny, kilkakrotnie poprawiając. Zginie, czy nie, Stynowie nie położą łapy na kodach do Kodeksu Nadii i nie odczytają „Księgi potępionych”.  
  
\- Naprawdę chcesz zginąć z ręki faceta, któremu mieszają się bajki? - spytało żyjące własnym życiem odbicie, pochylając się do przodu i wyciągając dłoń poza srebrzystą taflę lustra. - Łap mnie za rękę i znikamy. Nie bój żaby. Gilda mnie przysłała.  
  
Imię Gildy, pięknej wróżki z krainy Arkhmoor, odblokowało Charlie na tyle, że przestała pastwić się nad tabletem, opuściła nóż i chwyciła rękę widziadła. Przepraszam, didka. Całkiem konkretną – ciepłą i lekko spoconą. Poczuła potężne pociągnięcie, oderwała się od wykafelkowanej podłogi (a przecież taka szczupła aż nie była), niczym latawiec poszybowała w górę, zahaczając traperami o zasłonkę od prysznica i wpłynęła w głąb lustra, rozciągnięta jak rozpuszczające się toffi. Przedziwne uczucie. Niezbyt przyjemne.  
  
Przed oczyma błysnęła jej biel przetykana srebrem i nagle stała po drugiej stronie, wciąż trzymając za rękę swojego sobowtóra. Gwałtownie rozejrzała się dookoła, konstatując ze zdumieniem, że nadal tkwi w łazience Blackbird Motel, prawie takiej samej jak przed chwilą, choć tym razem wanna z prysznicem stoi po lewej, nie prawej stronie. A zasapany Eldon Styne nie wpada przez wyłamane drzwi, wymachując wielkim nożem – z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że o wiele większym od jej.  
  
Odruchowo cofnęła się w tył, ale nadzieja rodu Stynów zdawała się jej nie dostrzegać. Miotał się po malutkim pomieszczeniu jak lew w klatce, klnąc na widok roztrzaskanego tabletu, kopiąc w wannę, zrywając zasłonkę od prysznica, zrzucając drobiazgi z półeczki nad umywalką i z wściekłością wpatrując się w niewielkie okienko, jakby naprawdę przypuszczał, że udało jej się tamtędy prześlizgnąć. Idiota.  
  
\- Zbytniego rozumu Bozia mu nie dała – zgodziło się z niewypowiedzianą myślą Charlie zwierciadlane odbicie, puszczając jej dłoń i poprawiając podwinięty mankiet koszuli w kolorową kratę. – Tu nas nie zobaczy. Chyba, żebym chciał.  
  
\- Naprawdę przysłała cię Gilda? – spytała niepewnie Charlie, zezując to na Eldona Styna z furią rozbijającego się po łazience we „właściwym” świecie, to na swoje drugie ja, które wciąż konsekwentnie mówiło o sobie w rodzaju męskim.  
  
\- Ano – przytaknęło, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. – Współpraca międzymitologiczna. Celtowie i Słowianie powinni trzymać się razem. Tyle, że, nie licząc lustra Merlina, wróżki nie potrafią przechodzić przez lustrzane portale, a ja tak, zwłaszcza dla panien próżnych i pochłoniętych własną urodą, które nazbyt długo przesiadują przez zwierciadłem.  
  
\- No wiesz – obraziła się Charlie, bojowo wysuwając podbródek, potrząsając rudymi lokami i sypiąc iskrami z oczu. – Nie jestem próżna.  
  
\- Niby nie, ale czasem trzeba nieco nagiąć reguły – wzruszyło ramionami jej blond odzwierciedlenie. – Poza tym Gilda zagroziła, że jak cię nie uratuję, to wyrwie mi kilka nóżek. A ja bardzo lubię moje nóżki. Choć mi się ciągle plączą.  
  
\- Kilka? Plączą? – zaniepokoiła się Charlie, spoglądając na didko z nutą podejrzliwości i wizualizując go sobie w ramach Coś z filmu Carpentera w momencie, kiedy jako samotna głowa na pajęczych odnóżach biega po podłodze stacji arktycznej. – To jak ty, ekhm, wyglądasz w rzeczywistości? Jak krab?  
  
\- Ale się nie przestraszysz? – spytało z westchnieniem domniemane Coś, ponownie wzruszyło ramionami i w mgnieniu oka przekształciło się w wysokie, wątłe, chudziutkie stworzenie z ciut za dużą, acz całkiem urodziwą, męską głową o klasycznych rysach, jasnych włosach obciętych „na garnek” i mizernym, płowym wąsiku, nadal odziane w jej koszulkę z klaunem, kraciastą koszulę, jasne dżinsy i trapery. Otoczone plątaniną dodatkowych, słomianych odrostków splecionych w skomplikowany wzór przypominający dożynkowy wieniec. – Widzisz – znowu nóżki mi się plączą.  
  
\- Raczej niby nóżki – wyrwało się Charlie, ale momentalnie pożałowała, bo stworzenie wyraźnie posmutniało. – Przepraszam. Ślicznie wyglądasz w tej słomianej makramie. Poza tym bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za ratunek.  
  
Zerknęła na łazienkę po drugiej stronie lustra, wciąż systematycznie, acz chaotycznie demolowaną przez sfrustrowanego Styne’a i wzdrygnęła się całą sobą. Może nie wiedziała, dokąd zaprowadzi ją didko – czy aby na pewno do uroczej Gildy, i czy będzie przy tym szło, czy turlało się na tych swoich pociesznych, słomianych nóżkach, ale tym razem uniknęła smutnego losu przepowiadanego jej przez tę cholerną, szkocką wiedźmę Rowenę. Tak, przyjaciele Winchesterów zwykle mieli przerąbane. Ale dzisiaj jej się upiekło.


End file.
